1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio ports for electronic devices and, more particularly, for audio port configurations for compact electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, it is popular for portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, netbook computers, portable digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, digital audio players (e.g., MP3 players) and the like, include at least one speaker to produce audio sound output and at least one microphone to receive audio sound input.
Portable electronic devices often provide audio jacks (i.e., audio connectors) that facilitate connection with headsets or headphones which provide personal external speakers for their users. Alternatively or additionally, portable electronic devices can provide one or more internal speakers that are able to be utilized for producing audio sound. Similarly, portable electronic devices can have a microphone jack that facilitates connection with a microphone which can be externally provided for a user. Alternatively or additionally, portable electronic device can provide one or more internal microphones that are able to be used to pickup (i.e., receive) audio sound.
There is, however, an ongoing need to make portable electronic devices smaller and thinner. As portable electronic devices get smaller and thinner, there are increased difficulties in providing the same or greater functionality in a smaller area. With respect to audio sound, a portable electronic device can utilize at least one or two speakers and one or more microphones provided internal to the housing of the portable electronic device. Unfortunately, given the area constraints imposed on many portable electronic devices, it is increasingly difficult to provide high-quality audio sound output and pickup without hindering the ability to make portable electronic devices smaller and thinner. Consequently, there is a need for improved approaches to provide high-quality audio sound output and/or pickup from portable electronic devices as they get smaller and thinner.